


Why Don't You Stay

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: The breakup call.





	

“Come home. We can talk about this.” Roy’s voice was frantic.

“There isn’t anything to talk about Roy. You don’t love me anymore. And that is ok.” Danny’s voice was calm in comparison. He was talking slowly, far too calm for someone whose heart was currently breaking into thousands of little pieces.

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“But I do Roy, I do. We both know it, you just don’t want to say it.”

“You are wrong. You are so wrong, you have never been more wrong. What is it? Why don’t you think I love you anymore? You can’t possibly know how I feel.”

“You don’t look at me the same.”

“Are you serious? You are basing all of this off of how I look at you?”

Danny sighed. “You used to look at me as if I were everything you would ever need. Like I was the only thing ever. There would be thousands of people in a room but you only ever looked at me like that. It made me feel special, wanted, like I mattered.”

“You do. You matter to me.”

“I know.” Danny smiled sadly into the phone. “But not the way I used to.”

Roy didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing.

“It’s ok. I’m not mad. I want you to be happy. Don’t you get that? All I want, all I have, and will ever want, is for you to be happy.” 

Roy shook his head violently as if Danny were there with him. “No stop, please just come home.” He was pleading now.

Danny bit back a sob. Roy didn’t get it. Danny knew as soon as he went back to their apartment, Roy could convince him to stay. He knew it was better this way. Even if Roy didn’t. Roy had been pulling away for months now. At first Danny didn’t notice, it seems like Roy has still yet to notice.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you and because of that I have to do what is best for you. I have to do what will make you happy.”

“You don’t know what will make me happy.”

“I know I used to make you happy. You used to light up every time we were together. You would laugh and poke fun at me and smile until your head hurt.”

Roy was struggling to think. He knew what Danny was saying was true, though he was loath to admit it. A part of Roy knew he didn’t love Danny anymore, but that part was pushed away in favor of the part of him that was terrified of losing the younger man.

“Even now you can’t tell me that you love me.” Danny’s voice cracked and Roy felt a tear slide down his face.

Roy’s next words were whispered to the point where even he struggled to hear them. “What am I going to do without you?” 

“You are going to live your life. You are going to hold your head up high and continue your steady takeover of the world. You have so much out there for you. You have the whole world. Go and fuck some shit up.”

Roy laughed as more tears fell from his face.

“I love you. And you always have me.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Roy really didn’t.

“Tell me you will do it. Tell me you will takeover the world.”

Roy smiled sadly. “I will takeover the world.”

“Hell yeah you will.”

The click of the phone echoed in Roy’s ears long after the call had ended.


End file.
